marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Symkaria
#Languages|see "Languages in "]]) | Religion = | Government = Parliamentary monarchy | Government2 = ([[ #Politics|see "Politics in "]]) | Currency = Symkarian franc | Status = | Preceded = | Succeeded = | Dimensions = | Population = 3,000,000 ([[ #Demographics|see "Demographics in "]]) | First = Amazing Spider-Man #265 | Overview = Symkaria, officially Symkrija Kiralysog (the Kingdom of Symkaria), is a small eastern European country within the Balkans. It had been conquered many times over the centuries. It has maintained close ties to the nation of Latveria. Its capital and largest city is Aniana. | HistoryText = * Symkarian History Facts Localization * Symkaria localization seems to have retconned over the years. The country is landlocked in the Northern Balkans and shares borders with Serbia, Transylvania, Latveria: ** One account present Symkaria to be bordered to north-east by Latveria, to the east by Transylvania and on the rest of his border (north, west, south) by Serbia/Montenegro. ** Another map presents Latveria as being on the north-west border, Transylvania at north-east and Transia at east, while Serbia borders the country at west and south. ** Yep another map seems to engulf Transia and Transylvania among Romania, while the area around the Serbian/Latverian border correspond to Puternicstan, a contested land near the Symkaria and Latveria borders, disputed by the two countries. Symkaria also shares with this country the border of Lichtenbad. Colossus also hinted Transylvania was to the West of the Latveria-Symkaria region. Languages The major languages in Symkaria are Hungarian and Symkarian (which is also used in Transia and Belgriun). Demographics The population was estimated around 1,5 million inhabitants around 2007, then somehow climbed to 3 million in 2012. Economy The monetary unit used in Symkaria is the Symkarian Franc. Its major resources are coal, iron ore, but also mercenaries, machinery, nuclear power, watchmaking, toys, car & jet manufacturing. Symkaria is an extremely poor country, they have very few natural resources. They have survived thanks to Silver Sable International, a company set up by the Sablinova family with the support of the King and Parliament. They are a mercenary group whose contracts have been able to support the dwindling economy. } The Wild Pack Headquarters were considered to be the economic heart of the nation. Belgriun maintained strong economic relations with Symkaria. Over the years the infrastructure began to crumble with large amount of drug trafficking the country plunged into a economic depression. Although, T'Challa considered Symkaria rich, mentioning that Alexie Sablinova had the diamond market and the European Central Bank on his side. Under leadership of Countess Katarina Karkov and Norman Osborn, Symkaria became the larget weapons manufacturer in Europe, if not the world. National defenses The national defense of Symkaria is ensured by the Symkarian Armed Forces, composed of the Ground Forces and Air Force, together numbering 2,000 active members. The Wild Pack(an international mercenary force) has often been employed for national security. Symkaria's internal security was ensured by Internal Defense, led by Alexie Sablinova, one of the most successful counterrevolutionary minds of the planet. Criminality Symkarian narco- and human traffickers led by Grayle Kenton worked with the Zoo Family, and were in conflict with Nigandan arms dealers whom they accused to have interfere into one of the operations (which the Nigandans denied). Using alien drones provided by the Zoo Family to battle the United Nations troops, they managed to draw a new path across the country to connect the Near East with the West. Politics The seat of government was originally ruled from the Royal Palace located in Aniana the capital city. Symkaria was traditionally a monarchy, but the monarch served as a figurehead in its parliamentary monarchy system, before the revolution. International relations Symkaria was a close ally of Bosqueverde, France, Latveria (apart from a territorial dispute over Puternicstan), Mexico, Norway, Russia (although Wild Pack operations have occasionally set the two countries at odds), UK, USA (including Wild Pack operations for the CIA), Wakanda and Belgriun, who maintained strong both economic and diplomatic relations with Symkaria. They were members of the , , and . Member of the United Nations, they had political envoys sent across the globe such as the Symkarian Embassy in the United States of America, which was closed as the countries fell into chaos due to the revolution. Alternative Realities Earth-1048 Symkaria is currently on an ongoing civil war due to a dictatorship Earth-7642 Symkaria and Latveria almost went to war. The two countries hosted a battle between the Avengers and the Transformers. Earth-9411 ... Earth-33900 Captain America travelled to Symkaria to stop a mad scientist turning townspeople into electrified zombies. | PointsOfInterest = * Aniana - Capital * Castle Sable * Royal Palace of Symkaria * Masada Castle * Castle Karkov * Field of Lotho | Residents = * Sablinova family ** Silver Sablinova, aka Silver Sable ** Ernst Sablinova, aka Silver Sable ** Alexie Sablinova of the Internal Defense * Prime Minister Klaus Limka * Symkarian Royal Family ** King Stefan of Symkaria, head of state and an ally of Silver Sable. ** King Philip of Symkaria (predecessor to King Stefan) awarded Ernst Sablinova (the original Silver Sable) with Castle Sable ** Princess Lenka of Symkaria ** Countess Katarina Karkov, last royal and former monarch * Groups ** The Circle ** V-Battalion ** Wild Pack | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Fictional Countries Category:United Nations Member States Category:Symkaria